


Dove

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Soul Mate AU, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Steve never believed he had a soul mate until he woke up in the future. Natasha has always hidden her soul mate tattoo because she believed she didn't deserve one after her crimes- but nothing can be hidden forever.





	Dove

When Steve first went into the ice, his wrist was bare. Everyone else had a mark- a picture, an image, anything that could link them to their soulmate.

But not him.

He always assumed it was because he was lucky to be alive. With all of his health problems, with all of the risks and disadvantages to existing with him, he figured it was just another sign that was wasn’t supposed to stay alive. He was small, sickly, and his only friend was a man who can easily get any woman he wants.

Then he became Captain America. He was injected with the serum and was strong, healthy, immune to everything and anything illness wise. He could fight, he could run, he could see and hear and work harder than any other soldier alive.

But his wrist was still bare.

His costume hid it from the world, but he knew it didn’t matter. Steve wasn’t supposed to be alive anyway, let alone a strong and powerful man. It’s likely his body just knew he wasn’t meant to have anyone, and it retained that.

Time went on. He stopped the stupid shows and became a true soldier. He saved Bucky. He met Peggy, who was also unmarked. But he knew that didn’t mean they were destined, no matter how much he loved her. He then lost Bucky, his only friend, and grieved alone until Peggy came to him.

It wasn’t enough. When the opportunity came, he crashed the plane into the ice, waiting for the sweet relief of death and darkness and weightlessness.

But it didn’t last.

Steve woke up, only this something was different; something was wrong. It had to be.

There was a dove on his wrist.

…

Natasha Romanoff learned quickly that having the tattoo is dangerous.

She didn’t choose it; she couldn’t control that she belonged to someone, that someone was made to love her. But she knew it wouldn’t last; it couldn’t, not with who she is or what she’s done. She was destined to destroy, not to love.

So she hid; she covered the tattoo, whether it was makeup or jackets or long sleeves. She made sure no one knew what she was, no one would learn who she belonged to, and she even hid it when she married Alexi, before he died and she learned he was hiding a tattoo as well. She killed everyone who killed him, who knew he was a target, and then she killed his soulmate. She didn’t want to at first, but she knew it was better for them to be together in death than for her to learn he had already died.

Soon she went too far. She became a target. Sentenced to death, and despite fighting she wasn’t sure if she should. She believed she deserved to die.

Clint Barton saved her. Welcomed her into his home and family, taught her how to redeem herself. She grew, joined SHIELD, became a spy for them and changed her ways.

She still hid her tattoo.

Captain America woke up. Left alone before the invasion of New York. She couldn’t help but watch him, study his movements and his speech. Something about him drew her in, but she kept her distance. She knew better than to get attached, especially after Alexi. Rogers always kept his wrists hidden, like he did in the past, but she didn’t question him. She just treated him as a normal man.

Rogers started relaxing with her.

They became partners. They fought HYDRA, they trained, they made sure they knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses so that they could better fight together. She even helped him adjust to how things have changed.

She kept herself locked up though. No one could get close to her, not again. Not someone who had someone to love that he already lost.

SHIELD fell. Ultron attacked. The Accords ruined the Avengers. She was punished for saving Steve.

So she ran with him. Watched him grow a beard. Watched his hair grown long. She helped him rip the memories off of his suit and stayed with him in Wakanda.

And when she accidentally walked in on him changing, she saw the tattoo.

…

Steve freezes, staring at her and tilting his head a bit at her. He realizes where she’s looking and he sighs. “It’s not Peggy’s.”

She swallows. “Then whose is it?”

He sighs. “I don’t know.” He sits on the bed, leaving his shirt off. “I never had one until I woke up here.”

Natasha swallows, rubbing her hidden wrist. “So you don’t know?”

He shakes his head, but his eyes are fixed on her wrist. “Have you found yours?”

She steps back a bit, making him frown. “I- No. I don’t have one.”

Steve rises slowly, stalking closer. “You’re lying.”

She lifts her chin. “I don’t have a tattoo, Rogers.”

In a split second he’s snatched her wrist, tugging her closer and shoving the sleeve of her jacket up. He stills, letting her yank her arm back, and he meets her eyes slowly. “Natasha…”

Natasha turns and walks away, leaving Steve behind and knowing she needs to run. She doesn’t get far before Steve grabs her arms, tugging her against his chest. “Let go of me, Rogers.”

“Are you at least willing to listen?” He tugs her back into the room. “You don’t want a soulmate.”

She sighs. “I don’t deserve one after everything I’ve done.”

“Not true, but that’s its own issue.” He sighs. “I can’t see myself as anything other than Captain America- or a soldier. The man who wanted the family and white picket fence… He died in the ice.”

Natasha swallows. “So you…”

He chuckles once. “You thought I was going to force you into a relationship, didn’t you?”

She smirks a bit. “I mean, you ARE a fossil.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I think soulmates are more than just a romantic relationship. And I don’t think I could do that. I can’t be more than a soldier.”

Natasha nods slowly. “So we’re good?”

Steve nods, watching her. “We’re good. But we’re working on that unloveable issue.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say, Rogers. At least I know it’s true, you just pretend it is.”

His eyes narrow a bit, but she knows by his smirk that he isn’t serious. “We’ll see.”


End file.
